Zoro's First Time
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Zoro main. Zoro wakes up to find himself with a headache. He also finds himself with wet clothes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**This is a Zoro main story. Main means that certain someone is the main character, but uses third person such as 'he' 'she' or 'they.' **

**This is another one of those random thoughts I made. Yup. random. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**

Zoro woke up suddenly with a huge headache. _What the...?_ He placed his hand on his forehead and groaned. _What is this? Is this what a headache is called!?_ He sat up and realized that he was completely wet. He tried to pretend that it was sweat and got off the hammock. Zoro tapped his forehead and wondered what he had done last night. He squeezed his eyes even harder, but nothing came out. _Why am I wet? Why can't I remember anything? _He shook his head violently, but that made the headache go even worse. Zoro groaned louder and slammed his head on the pillow. After the pain ceased a little, he tumbled off the hammock and trudged to the kitchen.

The kitchen was booming with loud noise and nice smell of breakfast. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were fighting each other with forks to see who will be the winner to get the eggs. Nami and Robin already have taken enough food on their plate and were taking their precious time. Sanji was serving more dishes for his hungry captain, sniper, and doctor. Sanji saw Zoro walk in and puffed out stress smoke. "Finally you're awake! Now I have to make a _special_ dish for you-"

"I don't want any."  
"What?"

Zoro, pressing his fingers on the temples of his own forehead, glared at Sanji. "I said, 'I don't want any.'" The room got silent. Zoro, no matter how annoyed he gets with Sanji, will always eat breakfast. Sanji cautiously walked toward Zoro and looked at him in the eyes for the first time. "Are you okay?...do you have a-"

"Hangover, Kenshi-san?"

Zoro looked over to Robin and curled his eyebrows, "Hangover?"

"Yes, hangover. Last night we had a huge birthday party for Nagahana-kun. For the whole day, you were drinking alcohol. With that much alcohol in your body, you _must _have a hangover."

"So...does the huge headache and the increasing body temperature have to do with _hangovers_?"

"Correct."

"...But I never get hangovers no matter how much bottles I drink."

Robin shrugged. "Sometimes, it happens."  
_So this is a hangover...never had one before..._Zoro thought to himself. _But...what does the wet clothes have to do with hangovers_? He decided not to ask. Zoro ignored Sanji's cooking and quietly walked out of the kitchen/dining room. Sanji cupped his hand next to Nami. "Is he okay?"

Nami shrugged. "I think so. It's the booze." Everybody nodded.

Zoro strolled across the edge of the Merry Go when suddenly he felt dizzy. Zoro tumbled onto his knees sat there dazed in confusion. _Wha-...what..?_ He regained his balance and slowly stood up and used the rail as support. _This hangover sucks! _He screamed in his mind and later regretted it because the pain came back. _What should I do to keep this headache away...exercise. _So, he picked up the nearest weight he could reach (the one with few hundred kilogram weights on one metal pole) and started to count his swings. _100...101...102...103..._Zoro continued to work on his weights until he became unusually tired. Hangovers were new to Zoro: he never felt so tired in his life. He dropped the weights with a heavy thunk and slouched on the rails to take a nap.

The nap was soon interrupted by his happy little captain. "Zoro wake up!!! Usopp made a kite!!!" Zoro squinted to see the young, always smiling face of his captain beaming at him. "Nn...? A kite...?"

"Yeah look! Usopp's going to fly it!!" Zoro followed Luffy's gaze to Nami's orange trees and there, standing in the middle of the trees, was Usopp. Luffy waved a hand at him and Usopp let the kite free into the sky. Zoro was amazed at how simple it was for him to be amused and how a kite can fly so high. Zoro and Luffy watched the kite go higher and higher...and then it hit him. Zoro veered to the edge of the rails and vomited. Luffy stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Ew!! ZORO!! Nami, Zoro threw up!!!"

Nami's voice was distant. "It's a hangover!"

Usopp screamed. "MERRY!!!!" Zoro wiped off the nasty liquid with his bottom end of his shirt and exhaled. _That...was gross._

Zoro slumped on the ground again and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep for a while..." Usopp understood and dragged Luffy away from him.

Zoro awoke to find that the sun was still up in the sky. Wow, I woke up early today...must be the hangover... He heard a rumble and realized that it was his stomach screaming desperately for food. Zoro sighed. _I guess I should eat...I don't want to ask that ero-cook to make me something...eh, whatever_. Zoro weakly stood up, and carried his legs into the kitchen.

Sanji was in the kitchen smoking on a cigarette. The fumes of the cigarette made Zoro feel even dizzier. "Oi, ero-cook, stop smoking in the kitchen. It's making me sick."

Startled to see Zoro instead of Luffy, he stood up and smiled. "What? Are you telling me to stop smoking?"

"Yes." Sanji scowled and squished the cigarette butt until it completely died out. "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry."

"Hah! What an unusual thing to hear from your mouth!"

"Shut up and make me someth-" Zoro felt the dizziness come at him again and tried to keep his balance. Zoro couldn't see straight; he saw more than one Sanjis. Zoro panicked. _Oh my god! What's happening to me!?_

Sanji stared at Zoro with a worried look. "A-are you okay...?"

"I...I'm...no..t...ok..a-" Sanji saw Zoro slam hard on his knees and fell on the floor cold.

"ZORO!!!!"

---------

Zoro woke up to find himself in the nurse bed. He felt something cold on his forehead; he touched it and found that it was a towel. He sat up but was pushed down by two strong hands belonging to Chopper. "You can't move Zoro. You're sick."

Zoro tried to speak, but his voice was crackled. "S...si...?" Zoro never got a hangover; he also never got sick.

"Yeah, sick. You have a temperature over 99 degrees!! You have to stay in bed, eat, and have a good rest." Chopper crossed his arms and his voice _seemed_ angry. "It's your fault for being in the rain on Usopp's birthday. I don't know why you were in the rain, but I guess it was because you were drunk and needed something to cool you down."

_So that's what explains the wet clothes..._Zoro managed to chuckle.

"It's not funny Zoro. If you didn't treat it, maybe you have gotten worse!"

Zoro dazed at Chopper and choked. "C-chopp..er..."

"What?"

"I-I'm s..sick..r..ight..?" Chopper nodded.

Zoro closed his eyes and laughed. "T-Then, I c-can s-still d..rink as mu..ch as I w..want..."

Chopper lightly socked his head. "That's all you've been worrying about!? Sheesh."

* * *

**THE END**

**Short story isn't it? Yeah, Zoro got sick for the first time in his life. Yeay, Chopper came out the most in this story. I am very happy about that.**

**Read first, review now. **


End file.
